Rotwulf von Gadgetzan
Rotwulf von Gadgetzan is the crippled remnants of a man who once fought for the glories of humankind quickly shattered by misfortune greed and depression. His current position is that of power, not in the sense of nobility or rank but of knowledge. His inventions lead the charge in multiple areas of industrialism including but not limited to; Robotics, weaponry, medicine, poisons, augmentation and beauty surgery. Less well known are carnal products in the back of his shop and given his backgrounds he furthermore has no objection to alternative forms of payment. His morality is practically non-existent. He is the current owner and head researcher of Rotwulf Robotics. Public Knowledge His records are mostly redacted and kept from public eye though a bit of dirt can be dug up in the SI:7 folders. Rotwulf von Gadgetzan, a member of the Steam Wheedle cartel is a supplier of many things, the two most popular being weapons and robots. He is not known to turn down a deal and is easily persuaded with material objects or sex as most 'Goblins' are. With a high enough rank or approval from a superior officer, Rotwulf's records can be accessed. Alliance Records: *Birthdate: *Sex: Male. *Occupation: Military Engineer, Licensed Chemist. Rank: Corporal (Revoked), Dual Citizenship: Stormwind/Gadgetzan, Noble Title: Commoner. *Extensive criminal record, including involvement within Melrony and Shadowstorm. Personal complaint such sexual harassment claims, petty thievery of stores for minuscule monetary value and I quote; 'for sport' and assaults consisting of 'throwing sand into people's eyes'. *Extensive commendation record for advancements in military science and lives saved in surgeries and field medicine application as well as killing and capturing criminals. Tucked within his record is also the commendations of a creation of his, a one Mr. Timbers for the execution of a criminal, the disbanding of an organization and the defense of an orphanage. *Four years of on and off duty in domestic military (Guard) reaching a maximum rank of Corporal, usually taken away due to criminal records. It is noted that there have been many attempts to 'rehabilitate' Rotwulf's issues via making him work with a structured environment but his willingness to cooperate is fickle and too flexible. *Record of work for the Argent Dawn, Valiant Coalition to be exact. *Care and case management entrusted to Selzen DeVann, former magistrate and special ops. *Diagnosed with mental instability and recommended to express caution and use manipulation when handling, specifically its written that he operates like a child. *Registered licenses for the handling of industrial machines and chemical stations but no medical certificates what so ever despite calling himself a 'Doctor'. History Timeline (OOC info) Both of Rotwulf's parents, mother and father, were botanists on an exploration vessel that sailed from Lordaeron in 13 L.C to find new plant life in the far corners of Azeroth. Unfortunately the ship never returned. They were met with disaster as the maelstrom threw the boat off-course and a storm tore the boat apart near the shores of Tanaris. The survivors were few and did not include Rotwulf's parents. At the age of six Rotwulf showed an extreme tolerance for stressful situation and managed to fasten a raft of debris and let the currents carry him. Dehydrated and mildly hungry, Rotwulf arrived along the shores of Steam Wheedle in its prime along with some other human survivors. Rotwulf did not know any language beyond common and thus, the Goblins communicated with him in a very basic manner; Work = Food. In a town where the people were no larger than him Rotwulf paid off his meals with machine diagnostic instead of heavy-lifting. The boy was a star worker due to his interest in solving puzzles and thinking outside the box, most Goblins rather amazed at his ability to keep up with their work. Rotwulf spent his time outside of work hours learning the language and making machinery of his own, often staying up late and seeming to survive on only two hours of sleep with no grogginess. Rotwulf explored different jobs, preferring to learn a little bit of everything rather than stick to one income source. He part-timed at alchemy shops, did masonry, helped rig ships and fixed machines to round out his knowledge base. At the age of ten, Rotwulf was visited by a captain of Schnottz' team, telling him of the riches and advancements being made in their prosperous little base camp in Uldum. Rotwulf accepted the man's offer and packed up what little he had in the pursuit of exploration deeper into the desert. This new land was sort of a catch 22 for Rotwulf. Yes, it had new machines and amazing advancements but it was for lack of better word a dictatorship. His childlike wonder and will was sapped, leaving only a heartless worker in its place: Exactly what they wanted. Due to his rounded knowledge and seeking nature, Rotwulf was given the task of working in an underground bunker on various genetic experiments. It is rumored that the Schnottz had a small team seeking a titan artifact beneath Silithis, attempting to come in from the side. He worked with this team for another decade and two more years. Like a good little boy, Rotwulf would press the button without worrying for the subject, but rather being thankful it wasn't him. Any sign of weakness or unwillingness to serve the project was met with execution, though insubordination was dealt with a bit more cleanly. To cope with the stressful environment, Rotwulf built up an empathetic wall, bottling his feelings and eventually getting used to the idea of people suffering. A ruthless torturer and star scientist, Rotwulf was promoted to being the head researcher of the genetics project. Upon the discovery of Uldum by the human kingdoms, the Schnottz was swiftly disposed of by the efforts of the Alliance Military. The scientists in his bunker team were overrun and captured, a majority of them executed for war-crimes excluding the head researcher. Selzen DeVann, an operative with authority gave Rotwulf a simple choice; Work for Stormwind, or join his colleagues in a shallow grave. Rotwulf naturally accepted the terms of the surrender. His work could continue under the confines of a new organization- The SI:7. He was granted partial citizenship and given a small starter fund, enough to open a small laboratory in a slum area outside the city. While quick to integrate himself again, Rotwulf did not have the same ethical code as most in Stormwind. There were many instances of breaking the law or unsanctioned experimentation- all of which weren't dealt with too harshly as they resulted in something useful. With Selzen's possibly corrupt approvals Rotwulf opened his technology to a wider variety of people- Including criminals. Despite his new job and comfortable living, his roller coaster was about to dip. Multiple failures in trying to re-seek the genetics project resulted in the murder of many kidnapped subjects and- to his knowledge, his own wife. He had been trying to make her the ultimate being, the link between machine and flesh, though with ultimate failure and humiliation. After the fact, Rotwulf's advancements became more heinous and terrifying, reverting to his Schnottzically trained ways of valuing others as nothing but gunea pigs in the name of science. As his economic boom came to an end he fell into a deep depression, acting with hostility toward everyone even if they don't deserve it. He resorted to drugs and prostitution to try and distract himself from the many failures that plague his factory. Family - Daughter Vanessin Rotwulf's only family now is more of a prized possession. Vanessin appears to be around eleven despite there being no pregnancy and no witness to her growing up and wasn't here upon his arrival to Stormwind. Furthermore, she never seems to grow. There aren't any records of her as a citizen, though he speaks openly and highly of her. She is otherworldly, intelligent and refined. Often, she talks of politics and holds adult conversation, seeming more like a forty year old noblewoman than an eleven year old. It could be seen as disturbing or perhaps amazing. Vanessin's Description: Vanessin is a girl with a gothic style. Her pale porcelain-white skin shows light tints of red on the cheeks, giving off a soft eternal blush. This is further brought out by her luminescent icy blue eyes, the saturation and hue definitely unnatural. Her lashes are long and defined in black, framing the eyes well. Speaking of framing the girl had one hell of a hairdo. Platinum blonde curls fell over her shoulders, the rest of her hair flowing to her lower back and being brushed in a rather obsessive manner to produce a silky structure and two long curls. Her attire is oddly Gilnean, consisting of a long frilly and puffy-armed white dress stopping at the knees, trimmed in a light pink. There was a multitude of ribbons on the front of her dress and a giant ribbon sat upon her head, at least giant in comparison to her size. Simple black dress shoes adorned her feet as well as high, white stockings. The weirdest of the entire outfit was the most unfitting tool belt, which had a wrench with flowers painted on it on one side, and a teapot dripping oil on the other. This would occassionally stain her dress, though she didn't seem to mind. Her attitude is creepy. Always polite, always smiling, but with a glint of mischief in her frosty gaze. Her voice could strike fear into the heart of Deathwing himself, childish tones using complex words and with an air of calm and nobility. She was snotty, overconfident and unforgiving. Personality Rotwulf's personality is unpredictable. It seems as if he switches between a charismatic businessman and a completely batshit scientist. His methods are psychopathic, unrealistic and usually much more complicated or confusing than they would normally need to be. He is chaotic neutral, having no cares for right or wrong, following rules when it seemed convenient and weaseling out when they obstructed him, usually via explosives or yelling. ((SOON TO BE REMOVED. WILL BE FOUND ON THE ROTWULF ROBOTICS PAGE)) Alchemical (OOC profession as well) Healing *Medical formula injector - 5g set of 10 (Increased cellular regeneration function) *Lollipotion - 5g set of 10 (A medical formula injector solidified and carved into spherical form, additives for cherry taste. Safe for children medical application.) *Opiate (Morphine) injector - 1.5g per injector Magical *Liquified mana reserve injector - 5g set of 10 (Refills veins with mana in order to continue casting after blowing it all) Poisons *Simple toxins - 40s per dosage (Any old-world poisons like paralysis, simple venoms) *Concentrated disease - Price varies on disease (Inquire of specific disease, lower charge if sample of virus is contained and delivered for concentration) *Special-Order psyche-neurotoxin - 10g per dose (Throbbing pain, backed up by an increase in nervous signals up to 3x original pain index, as well as intense psychosymbolic hallucinations. Meant for torture or just really fucking up someone's day.) *Sedative injection - 40s per injection, 80s without medical license. Narcotics *Industrially rolled cigarettes w/ smog filters - 40s + herb market price (Disguise your drugs.) *Heat-cleansed hypodermic needle - 15s + Price of drug if requested. *Purified nicotine patch - 40s (Slip of paper slathered with addictive concentrated chemical) Plasto-Alchemical *Breast and Butt enlargement via deproportionalization - 20g (Cellular overconstruction to naturallly increase assets) *Chemical iris pigmentation - 15g (Includes anasthetic administration, can change between an assortment of colors. Painful recovery) *Skin softening treatment - 5g (Coverage of entire body with chemicals to force tightening of wrinkles, re-application may be required) Civilized/Societal Aromatics *Simple perfumes of concentrated flowers/herbal smells Lingerei *Custom women's underwear - Price varies on additions (Silk, leather, animal fur / Pockets, lining, bows and frills / Exotic fragrancing / Weapon sheaths / Special linings. Complex and specialized order system) Protection *Spidersilk lining for outfits - Price varies depending on size (Protects against bullets, stabs and fires, protects, not full immunity.) *Embedded weapon holsters for outfits - Price varies *Polaritized chicken wire/Rubber lining for outfits (Grounding/Immunity to electrical current-based attacks and accidents) Military/Self Defense Weapons/Weapon Upgrades *Rubber handle for melee weapons - 4g (Immunity to electrical currents forced through weapon) *Professional industrial sharpening/reshaping and maintenance repairs - 2g per weapon/4g for 2 handed (If it dulls or busts) *Handle poison resevoir and blood groove aqueduct - Installation fee varies + price of toxin *Tazik pommel w/ arcanic regeneration cells - 10g (Arcanic regen cells: Standard self-sufficient energy source in all Rotwulf Robotics military inventions) *Handguard pistol attachment for daggers/swords - 10g (Small round fired once via the handle to handleguard, along back of the blade) *Snap-lock folding katana, special order - Price varies on material/size (A katana utilizing hooks and plastic light sabre mechanics to start as a handle and be unfolded/locked into a full blade, flimsier than full-tang) *Laser-etched gun scrollwork - 2g + Extra for metal filling (Makes your gun look like a 1920's mafia painting) *Laser-etched messages. - 2g + Extra for metal filling *Reflective iron-sight endpiece - 50s (Adds a dyed mirror-like film to your iron sight for increased visibility) *Professional gun-cleaning services and mechanics tuning/repairs - Price varies on make + model *Rotwulf Robotics compound crossbow models - 30g base + extra for customizations (An auto-loading crossbow using pulleys and levers to utilize a clip and increase pressure. A deadly weapon perfect for a silent assassin or hunter. Laser-pointer sight/scope attachments and larger clips/motorized reloading mechanism additions) *Bracer-pistols - 10g (Basic metal-plated bracers w/ miniature gun attachment in wrist, flick-back launch mechanism) Heavy weaponry/Military artillery (The big guns) *Two-handed harpoon launcher w/ mechanized reel - 40g base price + more for design customization/load bearing attachments. (A harpoon gun, for use on whales, enemies, buildings and fat chicks) *Pandarian fireworks cluster launcher - 20g + Ammunition price (With all the strength of a raging fire, and missing limbs.) *Gnomish pressurization cannon w/ grenade and gas canister support - 30g (The trebuchet of a more industrialized era. Massive pressure build up to throw objects and bombs further and harder.) Tools/Accessories *Personalized goggles - Heavily varying price (Material, lense quality, zoom function, altibarometers and calculation upgrades, scanning mechanisms, heat/energy vision filters. Heavily customizable) *Grappling hooks - Price varies (Models for belt, wrists and even shoulders all available, maximum 80 yard cable w/ 400 pound torque capacity. Price may increase to hit previously mentioned maximums) *Beam Welder - 15g (Never leave home without a high-intensity beam welder. Fix broken machines, light cigarettes and even melt your enemies eye sockets with either a blowtorch style tool or a beam welding wand) *Gnomish army knife - 5g (Standard issue thing here, additional tools potentially addable) *Customizable gas masks - Price varies (Filter sizes, armor, attachment style, full or half mask) *Recording devices in jewelry - Price varies on jewelry (A microphone/bug meant to look like a jewel for socketing within a metal setting of a necklace or ring, though rings may be inefficient. Limited recording memory) *High-tech communicators - Price varies (frequency programming and quick-switch dial to remember numbers and lines, ear-bud phone/mic set or clip-on full speaker comm) *Radio jammer - 20g (Allows user to fill area with radio waves of annoying static, tampering with messages attempting to be sent and registering all on the frequency line garbled and unintelligable) *Light-defraction field emitter - 150g + Size increment increase price (A device that bends light waves at around 181 degrees in order to bring the background to the foreground, masking the user inside an invisible bubble) Much more to come, including an armor/armor upgrades, mechanical suits, vehicles and robotics sections(Mechs and robots for high approval/rental only) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:The Valiant Coalition Category:Shadowstorm Company Category:Engineers Category:Alchemists Category:The Steelmane Gang Category:Stormwindian